


Who The Hell Is That

by Huarta



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Cooking, Crack, Decided to be serious with the tags, Don't Take This Seriously Please, Drinking, F/F, F/M, I'm just joking, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Chocolate Milk, Mentions of Norwegian Cuisine, Mentions of drugs, Murder, Smoking, Swearing, Teasing, That's in future chapters, i'm tempted, mentions of rehab, not sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huarta/pseuds/Huarta
Summary: When Ell threw the sword and it went through the mirror, Tamara was the one who went to go get it. When Tom confronted Tamara, Ell accidentally grabbed the wrong person and pulled Tom into the other dimension, also Matt dropped the mirror and it broke.





	1. Through the rabbit hole, or in this case the mirror but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my irony fic for my competition me and my friends are having, because we all know I don't like heterosexual relationships unless they are really, really good (Marichat, Jadekat, JaneGam) so for the sake of irony I will write this. I like TomTord so I made this, hahah I hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry for making this piece of shit.

"MATILDA WATCH OUT"

Matilda was picking up her mirror, when she heard her friend Ell shout from behind her. She had looked towards Ell, holding up the mirror in front of her, not expecting the sword that came at her and went through the mirror. She jumped and almost dropped the mirror in the process. In this moment she realized that the genie dude was gone and Ell looked worried.

She looked down at the mirror.

"It seems like it's gone wherever this mirror went!"

Tamara quirked a brow and walked over, "Well isn't that obvious"

Matilda pouted at Tamara, and her rude mocking tone.

Tamara simple patted her hair before looking into the mirror then speaking up, "Should I get your sword?"

Ell just shrugged, "Sure, try not to die"

Tamara just scoffed and put the mirror on the floor, jumped down into it.

There was a series of flashing colors, then she was coming out at the other end, and instead of falling down she was sideways. Saving herself from falling on her face, she skidded to a halt when she came out from the mirror.

She heard something behind her, whimpers actually, and looked behind her to see three males, one that pretty much looked like a male ell, a male Matilda (right down to the purple sweater and green jacket) and finally a male who looked like a male version of herself.

He got over his shock first, blinking at her in awe.

She turned from them and grabbed Ells sword and the donuts that it was stabbing, walking to the mirror. She turned to look at the males in front of her, "So uh... this is weird, I didn't think that the mirror would lead here... but uh I'll just take these and leave...."

"Hey! You are not taking our donuts!" The male version of her said, grabbing the other end of the box, she quirked a brow as he moved in front of the mirror.

"I'll take what I want, and what I want are these donuts, I didn't go against a monster for nothin'"

Before the other could say something, an arm reached out (a familiar arm wearing a familiar sweater) and grabbed the males sweater. With surprising strength he was pulled through the mirror with a shocked yelp.

The male Matilda shrieked and dropped the mirror, breaking it on the ground.

It was silent for a few moment, before Tamara slapped her forehead.

The male Ell stood up and looked shocked between the mirror and her, he cleared his throat and smiled hesitantly

"Uhm... What exactly just happened" He raised a brow, and looked at the male version of Matilda, who was now just staring at Tamara with a blank face. Tamara sneered at him, making him look intimidated. He stood up and hid behind the male Ell.

"Eh, I don't know but there goes my only chance of going back, great going"

"Wait you live in a mirror-"

"No I live in a house, I just jumped through a mirror to get my friends sword back"

"O-Oh, whose your friend"

She crossed her arms, her void eyes seeming to stab into him, "Her names Ell. My names Tamara, and our other friends name is Matilda"

He hummed, "I'm Edd, this is Matt, and the one that was just dragged through the mirror is Tom"

Matt walked up to Tamara, once he realized she seemed like a female Tom, tilting his head and examining her with narrowed eyes. He poked her in the shoulder, "Hey don't touch" she said while smacking his hand away. He just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Tom?" He tilted his head, looking her up and down.

"So like you are a female version of Tom I'm guessing"

"Ehh, I guess, probably" Tamara said while taking out her bottle of Smirnoff, making Edd roll his eyes and stuff his hands into his pockets, "Yup definitely, he has an addiction to that shit"

"It's not shit it's-"

"Your holy liquid, yeah Tom says that all the time" Edd smiled when saying this, finding it funny that a female version of him would be... so him.

"I'm guessing Matt-"

"Yes?" Said man poked his head from around the corner, where she knew the kitchen was because this looked exactly like her house.

"Is a male Matilda... and you are a male ell.... Hm..."

"This is weird"

"You said it"

Matt walked over eating a chocolate bar, "Someone said my name" however she could barely understand him, as he spit chocolate on her face. Her eye twitched and she grabbed the bar and threw it on the ground, "Don't talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting"

"So uhm," She looked over at Edd, who was rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm guessing we have to fix the mirror, so you can go back, but for now you can stay in Tom's room, or your room, do you live in the same house?"

"Yeah, I know where it is, I can get there"

So with that she just walked to her room, exactly where she knew it was. When she opened the door she was hit with the smell of light musk, cologne and Smirnoff. She shrugged at the smell, sort of already missing the soft smell of Smirnoff mixed with peach and wild berries. She looked around the room, it just seemed like a more boyish version of her room, with male clothes... and underwear.

For some reason seeing a males under wear on the floor wasn't that awkward, and she wasn't disgusted by it (her panties and/or bras were probably on the floor too, cleaning a was too much work)... probably because it belongs to her.. or her male self.

She yawned, even though it was still daylight, and decided to take a nap for now, see if they find out a way to fix it. She learned a long time ago to not question things that happen to her and her roommates.

She stared out the window, as she slowly fell to sleep not noticing the two males watching from the doorway.


	2. Hair and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has something for Tamara's hair and they sit on a couch

When Tamara woke up from her nap, it was because someone was poking her cheek. She grumbled and weakly tried to slap the hand away.

"Fucoff...."

It poked her cheek again, and she tried to ignore it. The hand went to grab at the pony tail, but she ignored it.

The hand then started petting her, making her feel peaceful. She nuzzled her face into the fluffy white pillows. She heard a few giggles, and finally opened her eyes to glare at her roommates who thought that waking her up was a good idea.

Except they weren't her roommates.

Oooh right, she was stuck in another dimension where her roommates are males.

She blinked up as her vision cleared. She was laying on her back, Matt hovering over her because her head was now on his lap. He was smiling widely while touching her hair that he let loose. Edd was sitting on the other side of the bed, with a shit eating grin.

She glared at Matt, who froze in his petting, and leaned back a bit. Despite being a full grown man he seemed childish already, but why the hell did she expect less from a male version of Matilda. He smiled and kept petting her. It honestly didn't feel that bad, and would be soothing. Keyword: would.

She threw him off the bed as she sat up, watching him fall off the bed before turning to Edd.

"Did you find a way to get me back to my own dimension or are you just here to mess up my hair?' He said as she put her hair back up in her ponytail. Whenever she had it down it would curl up at the bottom, defying all gravity and going up. Matt had tried to grab for it but she slapped his hand away.

"Uh no, we wanted to talk to you but you were having a nap so we left you alone for an hour to try find something else to do, but then when we came back Matt started playing with your hair and it was hard to tell him to stop"

Her eye twitched, and with a smirk she got up from the bed and stepped on Matt, who was about to get up and was now whimpering under her. She stepped off him and put her hands in her pockets, while looking at Edd,

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Edd just looked at Matt then smiled at Tamara, "Oh we just wanted to get to know you, I mean you are a female version of our friend"

Tamara smirked, "So he lets you call him your friend?"

Edd looked to the side, "Well ehh.... not really..."

Matt was curled up by the bed, but then he rolled over to Tamara's feet, arms behind his head, "Timiri-"

"Tamara"

"-You smell like peaches" He grinned. Tamara and Edd blinked at him, before they decided not to say anything and just continue on with their conversation.

"Eugh I don't want to be standing, lets go talk in the living room"

When the three made it to the living room, Tamara took a seat in the middle of the two, Matt on her left and Edd on her right. Tamara turned on the TV, sitting back.

For some reason it was easy for all of them to sit back and feel relaxed, even if one of them they barely knew.

"Hey Tom- I mean.. uh"

"Tamara"

"Right, Tamara, how old are you"

"Not answering"

"Are you seriously one of those girl wh-"

"Nah I honestly don't care, but obviously I'm the same age as you"

"Right..."

It was silent for a while, as they continued to watch whatever was on the TV.

That is until she felt a hand on her head. She looked up at Matt, who was intently watching the TV. She looked back at the TV, ignoring how Matts hand caressed her head. Matilda would always do the same, though Tamara would always tell her to stop. (She let her do it when she was completely smashed, or when she felt like it, and those times were rare).

She sort of missed Matilda, and Ell.

"How do you keep your hair so soft"

"I shower"

"I do too, every three days!"

"Every two days, and your female counterpart forces me to use hair products"

"What type?"

"I forgot the name"

Edd turned to look at them, "So Tamara, whats our personalities like in your dimension?"

Tamara tilted her head up and thought about it, "Well... Matilda is a total klutz, she can also be pretty vain and forgetful, she also can't stand whenever me or Ell don't treat ourselves right, like our hair is too messy and uncared for, or our skin is the same. She also likes cherries... and lemonade. Ell is a lot like you Edd, but like... more childish and cracking stupid puns, she also makes light of a situation when Matilda can't. She's a good roommate, though at times she's quite stupid and a pain in the ass. She's the uh... friendly one out of our group, the welcoming one??"

Tamara shrugged, she shouldn't' be missing them already, after all it's only been 4 hours since she's last seen them, it wasn't that long ago.

Edd smiled, "They seem nice"

"I guess... Hey does Tom have Smirnoff here?"

Edd frowned, "I-I don't think so" he said. She shrugged, not noticing how Matt and Edd shared a knowing look. She leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking about the situation she was in. She was stuck in another dimension until they fixed some magic mirror, but how the hell were they supposed to do that?

They could glue it together.

"Do you guys have glue"

Despite asking she stood up and walked into the kitchen, going to the cabinet where the junk was in. She looked through it, as Edd followed her in the kitchen. She found glue, but it was almost empty.

"Hey Edd I'm going to the store to go get glue"

Edd raised his brow, "Why?"

"To get glue"

"For..."

"The mirror"

"You think that will work"

Tamara shrugged, "It might, but we should give it try"

Edd nodded, "I'll come with you"

"No it's fine"

"I'm going to follow you"

"I know"


	3. Trying To Get Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they try to get back to their own dimensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING NYEH!!

Tom let out a yelp when the back of his hoodie was grabbed, and was pulled back by a hand into a barrage of colors that flew to fast for him to recognize.

He fell back onto the person behind them, hearing a girlish yell. He rolled off the person under him and looked beside up at the person who sat up and were on their knees, "Tamara why did you take so- you are not Tamara"

Tom did a double take, narrowing his eyes at the stranger who looked like Edd.

"Edd?"

The woman made that expression that Edd made when he was confused, "It's actually Ell, where is Tamara.."

"Tamara? You mean that chick that came out of the mirror and tried to steal our donuts?"

"You mean" much, "these donuts?" munch much.

He looked behind him and saw another woman that looked like a female version of Matt.

"Yeah those, some sword just appeared and a stranger that looked like me came through and stole our donuts and now i'm here"

The Ell person just hummed and held a finger to her chin, "Hm...... seems like the mirror leads to a dimension where we are males Matilda" She said turning to 'Matilda'. Matilda just nodded her head, stuffing her face with donuts.

"Uh I'm right here?" He said, eyes narrowing.

"So whats your name? Must be something with a T"

"Yeah it's Tom"

"Of course, I'm Ell and this is Matilda, the girl you saw was Tamara"

"So... Female versions of my roommates, great, I'm not even going to question it"

Tom jumped when he turned around to be greeted with Matilda's face. Her faced was blank, as her gazed went to his hair.

"Oh no" he heard coming from Ell.

"Whats wrong wi-"

He jumped back when Matilda grabbed his hoodie. She stared at his hair in a mixture of disgust, awe and shock. He looked back at Ell who was rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"HOW COULD YOU LIVE WITH YOUR HAIR SO- SO- SO DIRTY AND JUST-"

He blinked trying to make sense of the situation, getting scared by this female version of Matt who was almost frothing at the mouth and being attacked by said female.

"TO MY ROOM NOW!" she yelled as she grabbed Toms hand and pulled him into a familiar hallway to a set of stairs. He looked back as Ell ran to catch up to him, giving him an embarrassed smile. He glared at her, making her take a double take before she rolled her eyes.

The only one able to do that was Edd or Matt or-

Yeah no not happening.

He stumbled when they ran up a set of stairs, into Matilda's room. It was.. like Matts, with pictures of Matilda, but more girly. He was forced to sit down in a chair, and when he tried to get up and get out of this madness, Matilda grabbed some rope and tied him down to the chair.

Ell just watched from behind, smiling lightly.

He struggled to get out, looking at Ell pleadingly.

Matilda disappeared into the washroom.

"Hey uh Ell can you get me out of here"

Ell just giggled, "She's not going to leave you alone until she does this"

"But just- HELP ME"

Ell giggled again and walked downstairs.

Tom groaned and threw his head back in frustration.

He snapped his head back up when he heard Matilda come into the room with a huge makeup box.

"Shit"

* * *

 

Tamara hummed as she walked down the aisle, Edd following her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Tamara was carrying one of those shopping baskets.

Tamara stopped suddenly, making Edd who was on his phone crash into her back. He stumbled back and looked at what she was looking it.

It was the party stuff isle with things like fireworks and horns. Tamara was focused on the 'Silly string' can. They both looked at each other, before Tamara grabbed four cans and threw it in the basket. Edd grabbed three more.

* * *

 

Matt looked away from the TV to stare at the door which had just opened. Standing there was Tamara and Edd, carrying cans of Silly String and glue. They both walked to the middle of the room and dropped everything to the floor.

"So uh.. whats with the silly string guys?" Matt asked pointing to the pile that the two were going through. Tamara stood up and went to go grab the mirror.

Edd looked at Matt before he looked at Tamara who was holding the mirror. Matt just shrugged and looked back at the TV.

* * *

 

"Are you sure this will work?"

"No but we have to try it anyways"

Edd scratched the back of his neck, "So uhm... bye?"

Tamara looked at him and shrugged before jumping on the mirror.

It broke again.

"Fuckin-"

"Wait Edd isn't Halloween tomorrow?"

While Tamara was picking up the mirror and pieces that had come off Edd put his hand on his chin and hummed, "I think so"

Matt grinned, "Can we-"

"No"

Matt pouted at Edd, who was already walking away  to get another glue bottle

* * *

 

Tom looked in the mirror.

Even though he went through all that torture... his hair didn't look or feel that bad. It actually felt better than it had ever been. Although he takes a shower every two day he only ever uses no name brand shampoo.

Matilda, as he learned was her name, was looking proud at her work. It still spiked up but was softer and shiny, it also it wasn't as gravity defying.

Ell hummed in appreciation, before she looked like she just realized something.

"Wait so basically you are a male version of our friend, so where did she go? Probably to your dimension but how to we get her back..." Matilda walked over to Ell.

"We could just make him walk into it, and try get to the other side"

"Fine by me"

Matilda ran down the stairs after Tom said that, going to look for the mirror. Tom thumbed the strands of hair that were falling into his face, idly twirling them between his fingers. He turned to Ell who was still looking in the direction Matilda disappeared to.

"So uhm-"

"I GOT THE MIRROR"

Matilda ran up the stairs holding the mirror, holding it in front of her and grinning at the two of them.

Ell nodded and turned to Tom to finish what she was going to say, "So when you get back throw the female version of you back. It was nice meeting you Tom"

Tom grunted and walked to the mirror and tried going into it, which was awkward and embarrassing because how was this supposed to work. It obviously didn't work so he grabbed it and put it on the grown and stepped on it.

Nothing happened.

"Well shit..."


	4. HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go get candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah writing about Halloween during May

"So guys, i mean guy and girl, I mean is that sexist, no wait guys is sexist, I mean, fuck, Tom and- I mean Tamara and-"

"Holy optical light colors Matt will you shut the fuck up"

Matt froze in his rambling, as Tamara slapped her forehead with a groan.

Tamara and Edd were sitting at the table, the morning light casting an unwanted light into their eyes, you could tell because Tamara was covering her eyes and Edd's were covered by shades. Matt blinked at them, walking over to the window and pulling the curtains closed.

It was a little dark, with only the light coming from the living room lighting it up slightly so they could see still. Edd took off the shades and hunched over his cereal. Tamara yawned and stretched out.

"Uhm Tamara and Edd, it's Halloween do you think we coul-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

Edd looked at Matt, "I'm agreeing with Tamar-"

"I'll buy you all the cola you want!"

Edd sat up straighter, "Deal"

"Wait what?! I did not agree with this" Tamara sat up straighter as well, fist slamming on the table.

"Two against one Tamara we're doing it"

"I don't even have my money on me"

Edd thought for a second before responding, "Then we'll just buy you one" he shrugged.

Tamara groaned and stood up from the table.

* * *

Later that day we find Tamara, Edd and Matt in a costume store, people rushing around to get their last minute costume. There wasn't any good costumes, as they were all taken earlier in the month, so they were just looking around for something to make due.

"Hey Tamara you should be a cat!"

"No way"

Matt pouted before putting the cat ears on Tamara's head, "There!"

Tamara just stared at Matt before shrugging and walking away to find something to go with it.

Despite her complaining, it wouldn't really be that bad to go trick or treating with Matt and Edd, it wouldn't be that bad probably... Keyword: Probably. If they were anything Like Ell and Matilda then disaster would happen, and they would end up doing something crazy and might end up in holding.

She can't even remember how many times they ended up in holding, or that one time they were almost sent to jail for five years.

She looked around the aisle, finding long cat tail with a clip. She looked around some more and found a collar with a cat print on it, it also came with a leash. She snorted at the kinky item (at least in her head it was kinky) and grabbed it.

She looked around and grabbed a better pair of ears before walking away to go find Edd and Matt. When she found them Edd was carrying face paint and a black long sleeved, and had a skeleton mask too. Matt had something folded in his arms that was purple with stars on it, also a witches hat. There was also a wand beside it.

"You guys got what you wanted?" She asked, they both nodded and they walked towards the cashier.

* * *

"So we go out at five, get some candy then be back by 8 so we can eat it all and watch movies"

Matt and Tamara nodded, both dressed in their costumes and holding pillow cases eagerly like little children. Tamara was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans (was bought earlier), with black gloves, the tail and cat ears. Then there was Matt's favorite accessory, the collar. He was holding onto it and earlier he was patting her head like a cat.

She also had the actual cat on her shoulder.

Matt was dressed up as a wizard, as he said, with a purple cape with stars on it, and his wizards hat and wand in hand. Under it he was wearing grey suspenders and a black t-shirt. Edd himself had a black turtle neck with a skeleton body on it that went a little past his wrists. He also had black pants with painted bones on them, and black shoes. He borrowed gloves from Tom, or Tamara.

He grabbed the skull mask and put it on, grabbing his own pillow case and walking out the door with his two friends (were they friends? He hasn't known Tamara for long but she was pretty much Tom, as she actually was but from another dimension. The only things different was that Tamara didn't drink as much and she was more sensitive to others, but she was still an asshole time to time)

They walked down the sidewalk, deciding to just go to their neighbours houses first. They skipped Eduardo (apparently Elana's male counter parts name) and went to the next neighbour. Edd knocked on the door as Matt and Tamara stood behind him.

"Trick or treat!" They all said, well for Tamara is was more monotone. The woman at the door raised her brow, "How old are you?"

"413"

"17"

"23"

The woman rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Y'know what, I don't care here take half of the bowl, there aren't any children in this neighbourhood anyways" she says and proceeds to give them all a handful. They all shout in glee and run to the next house.

* * *

 

About three hours later they all had at least two and a half pillow cases full. Somehow they ended up stealing a persons car and driving away from said person and ending up crashing into someone's house, which was actually only a block away from their house.

A woman came running into the room they crashed in, screaming and yelling at them... something about her son or whatever.

When the person called the police they all ran to the house like the devil was chasing them.

They all collapsed on the couch panting.

After a while it went silent, with them all looking in different directions before they broke out onto laughter.

"Did you see her face?"

"I think one of her parents were a grape"

"Matt that's impossible"

"But Tamara/Tom's parents-"

"ShHHHHhhh"


	5. HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEN PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I update this story more than my other stories that people ACTUALLY read and review on :B

When everything had settled down it was 9, and because of how much they walked/runned Tamara was exhausted, so was Edd who had fallen asleep on the couch after their laughing fit. Tamara had woken him up and dragged him to his room and dropped him on the floor and walked to her own room to sleep.

Matt however stayed up and watched TV while eating his candy, as unlike Tamara and Edd he was physically fit, or at least he says he is, and to him that was 'nothing' though he was panting when they collapsed on the cough. He just grinned and sat on the couch after telling them goodnight.

when 10 pm rolled around Matt was still watching TV while munching on candy, sort of bored because there was no one to watch the show with, but didn't dare wake Tamara. If Tamara was anything like Tom then she would kick his ass. But Edd wouldn't really mind being woken up... okay he would but he couldn't do anything to Matt.

Matt was just about to go ask Edd to watch movies with him when there was a knock at the door. He looked curiously over at the door and walked towards it. When he opened he was met with the sight of a small blond girl wearing a cape with her hood up. She grinned up at him and he didn't notice the slightly pointed teeth she had.

"Trick or treat!"

He raised a brow and slammed the door in her face, hoping to get his message across. He walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling the bowl of candy on his lap and relaxing into the chair again like he once was.

He then remembered that he got up for something, and then remembered that he was going to wake Edd up to watch The Children with him. He however was drawn to the sight of the same little girl standing in front of the screen. But she was in front of it, she was in it instead. His brow furrowed and he tried changing the channel, but she was still there.

He tried it again, and she was still there, and then he tried again and again and oh wait guess what, she was still there with that menacing grin that sent shivers down his spine, and they weren’t the good ones, they were the bad fearful ones. He moved back and tried another channel but the lights flickered this time, making him look up and have a fearful look in his eyes.

He looked back at the screen, hoping that the little girl wasn't there, she was but then she leaped.

Yes she _leaped_ from the screen onto him.

* * *

 

Tamara groaned and turned over as yet another scream was heard. Couldn't they just get a hotel room?!

She heard someone open the door and she hoped that they would just leave, because she was tired as hell and didn't care even if they promised to watch The Cats and eat sweets all night and let her have most of the couch.

The door closed and she sighed in relief and snuggled into her pillows, but felt the bed dip behind her. She hummed in annoyance and turned around to see two glowing eyes. She did a double take and noticed it was Matt.

"Uhh... what’s up with your eyes?"

He didn't say anything and just looked up and looked around her room. She growled and kicked him off the bed and turned around. She grunted when the bed was tipped over, and let out a yelp when the bed fell on top of her.

She cursed everything in the book, letting out a string of threats. She heard another scream and heard footsteps run in the direction.

Her eye twitched as she crawled out from under the bed that had made everything on her bedside table tip over and had ripped a loose poster off the wall. She looked towards the door and growled again.

When she gets her hands on Matt she was going to do some very bad things. Probably not kill him but she will either beat him to an inch of his life or delete everything on his computer.

She stomped over to the door and slammed it open, seeing Matt and Edd rolling on the ground.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP KNOCK IT OFF GUYS!!" 

She looked around and saw a little girl floating in the air. The girl grinned and floated up to Tamara with an outstretched hand, and as it started glowing, her grin widened, razor sharp teeth in full view.

She was still tired and she realized it was this kids fault that she didn't have her rest, and so she stomped up to the girl and grabbed her by the pigtail and dragged her out of the hallway. The little girl was screaming and kicked so she picked her up and walked to the door, opening it and then throwing the girl onto the cement sidewalk.

"Get out of here you little shit!!"

And with that Tamara slammed the door shut, walking back into the hallway where Edd and Matt were trying to choke each other. Then they stopped, their eyes going back to normal, and realizing what they were doing. They then looked at Tamara who was glowering at them.

"Tamara how could she not possess your mind?" Edd asked, and Tamara just gave a small smile, "You can't possess something twice" She then yawned and leaned against the wall and fell to the floor with a snore.

The two males watched as she started to sleep on the floor.

"What does that mean Edd?"

Edd just shrugged and walked over to Tamara. Despite Tamara being smaller than Tom, she was still Edd's height at 5'7, so he wasn't sure about being able to carrying her. "Hey Matt can you take her to her room for me, thanks" he said walking away yawning.

Matt was the tallest out of their group, at 6'1, then Tom who was 5'9 and then Edd who was 5'7, so it was easy for Matt to lift Tamara up bridal style.

 


	6. Harpoons, Harpoons They're Better Than Spoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara meets an old 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm skipping the Christmas Eddventure and Saloonatics and going straight to 'The End'

"Hey Tamara can we go fishing?"

Said woman looked up from the fridge, eyebrow raised, "Why are you asking me? Ask Edd"

Matt looked to Edd, who was eating cereal, "Hey Edd-"

"Sure"

"REALLY?!?!??!?!"

Edd yawned, "Yeah why not?"

Tamara kicked the fridge closed and walked over to the table placing down a plate of waffles. She yawned loudly, outstretching her arms and relaxing into a chair. When she was fine she looked at Red.

"Do we even have any fishing supplies?"

Add looked up in though, "uh... I don't think so... We may need to buy somethings but I believe I have two fishing poles and a hat..."

"So... Nothing... Okay well we should go to the store then and maybe we can go today... Matt how much money to you got?"

Matt hummed in thought as he munched on a piece of toast, "I think I have 300"

"Matt how to you have that much money?"

"Work!"

"But you only get paid 100 every month"

"And that lady whose house we crashed into on Halloween!"

Edd dropped his spoon, "you stole money?"

"Mhm!"

Edd and Tamara looked at each other before sighing.

\-------

Later that day the group was walking down an aisle, Tamara lagging behind and looking at all the fishing equipment on the shelves. She looked outside and to her complete amazement was a harpoon gun surrounded by... were those pirates?

She looked at Edd and Matt, before running out the store and too the pirates.

They were in the parking lot with pieces of broken wood around them.

She grinned and waved her arms to get their attention, "Hey! Pirate dudes! How much would it be to buy that harpoon gun from you?!"

\-------

Tamara ignored Edds stare, as she continued to caress the harpoon gun. In the end she didn't have enough money, but she instead sold the couches and was able to take the harpoon. When Edd and Matt ran out looking for her they couldn't find her so they instead went back to the house and found her sitting in the back on a huge harpoon gun.

Edd had been furious that she sold the couches and she responded by saying that she paid for those couches and were hers so they couldn't do anything, she also said the house was under her name, or Toms name... same thing.

Edd couldn't exactly say anything after that but he still glared at her as he sat on the floor trying to get their fishing rods ready.

"So Edd when are we leaving?!"

"Soon just... get the car ready I guess"

"Okay! Tamara wanna help me?" Tamara just shrugged and walked out the back, leaving Matt sighing and walking out the front. 

Edd sighed, nothing really changed since Tamara and Tom made the switch between dimensions, but even then he sort of missed Tom. Tamara and Tom was the same person, but Edd sort of missed the more scorching and hurtful comments Tom made, or the bottles of alcohol he would find in the toilet.

Tamara was amazing, just as amazing as Tom, and if this female version of Edd was anything like him then she might be missing Tamara too. He wonders how she is dealing with Tom, and to be honest he wouldn't be surprised if he already made one of the girl versions of him and Matt cry.

Tom was insensitive to everyone, totally different than how he was as a child. Edd things it has to do with either puberty or the drinking. (He knows it's the drinking, he just doesn't want to believe it). Tamara could be just as insensitive as him, but was mostly just indifferent.

Edd wondered if this Ell missed Tamara, he would too if she were to leave.

Edd decided to finally go outside, and just stared at the harpoon attached to the back of the car, before sighing and walking over to Matt and Tamara who were already sitting in the car. Tamara was in the driver’s seat, the engine already started.

Edd sat down in the passenger’s side, moving the fishing rods out of the way. 

\------------------

Fishing wasn't that amazing, because for some reason Tamara thought it would be a good idea to use her new harpoon to catch fish, and ended up catching a whale and getting them banned from ever going fishing in that area again. Edd was being salty about it while Tamara was humming something and Matt was looking into his fishing bowl.

Matt suddenly shouted at them from the back, "Sir Swims-Swims-A-Lot exploded! Can we go fishing?" Edd groaned, "We just went fishing and because of Tamara we are banned from ever going to that area"

Tamara scoffed, "Hey that giant harpoon gun is an important part of this family, you never let me, well Ell doesn't, and I'm pretty sure you don't let Tom.. EVER get something nice because you guys break it... I believe, not sure but since this dimension and mine are pretty much the same it's probably true"

Edd rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Tamara you sold the sofas to buy it!"

Tamara snarled at Edd, "I'll harpoon us a new one"

Edd grumbled under his breath as they pulled up to the house, utterly and thoroughly done with the woman, "I'll harpoon you a new one..."

Her eye twitched and she huffed, getting out the car and walking to where the harpoon gun was, leaving Edd and Matt to bring everything inside. When Edd and Matt walked into the house they both split going to do whatever they wanted, Edd going to go to the pool room. It honestly was just filled with water... they didn't really use it for anything, so he should probably drain it... but how was that going to work?

He shrugged.

Matt however went to go eat cereal while watching his fish swim around.

Tamara smiled and hummed softly as she carried her harpoons to her room, and as she did she wondered when Edd would stop being a little bitch about the couches and realize that they could just sell a bunch of Matts crap without him knowing, he wouldn't realize they took things from him anyways, because they do it all the time.

"Harpoons, Harpoons, they're better then spoons~ Harpoons-"

She was turning the corner when she realized that someone was standing in front of her door picking all the locks she had on there, and as quick as she could she dropped the harpoons, all but one, and held up the pointed end to the person.

"Who the hell are you?!" she said, trying to keep her voice normal as possible. The person looked up and stopped picking the lock, and looked at Tamara with wide eyes. Tamara's eyes were narrowed as she jabbed it in their direction to make her point.

"Uhh..."


	7. Tord or Tori?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyehyehyehyehyenyeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah I updated this on another site and I forgot to update this one.

"Uhh"

Tamara narrowed her eyes, jabbing the harpoon in the males' direction and asked again.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing"

"Hey Tamara wait don't kill anyone that might be- Tord!!"

She blinked in surprise as Edd ran past her, grabbing the person in the shadows and pulling him into the light and hugging him tightly. Tamara made eye contact with the stranger and saw that he had brown eyes and light brown hair that had two parts going up in the front and splitting into two parts that resembled horns. He looked really familiar and she might know exactly who he was.

His eyes widened when he saw her but was forced to look at Edd who moved away from the hug.

"Welcome back Tord!"

Tamara looked beside her to see that Matt was standing there eating a cookie, watching Tord and Edd confused, like Tamara.

Tord turned to Edd and smiled, "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in like this"

"No, not at all!" Matt said, smiling at the stranger, before looking confused, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and motioned to himself, "It's me!" Matt didn't do anything, "Tord?" The man finished. Matt just looked even more confused, "Uhh"

Edd gave a deadpanned look to Matt, "He used to live here?"

Tamara's eyes widened and she pointed at Tord, "You mean...?"

Edd's eyes widened and then a shit eating grin crossed his features, Tord looked at him before looking at Tamara, noticing the blue hoodie then eyes, or lack thereof, and his widened as well.

Edd that little shit only grinned wider.

"Uhh.... so who is he?"

"You really don't remember me??" Tord said, tilting his head to the side.

"Uhh"

Tamara suddenly walked in front of Tord, looking him up and down and was reminded of her old 'friend' Tori, and if she was right then this was the male version of her. She went and reached for his horns, squeezing them and expecting them to fall out of place, but they didn't.

She gasped, "You mean?!"

"What does he mean?!"

Edd giggled behind the hand he put up to cover his mouth, "Yeah, our old roommate"

Tamara's face went blank, before she quirked a brow, "Sunshine Lollipops?"

And as she expected his eye twitched and his eyes darkened. She let out a laugh.

Tord did a double-take, "T-Tom?"

"Tamara actually"

Tamara found this funny, that she was already meeting the male version of Tori. Tori in her universe was an absolute bitch, and in Tamara's view was the typical high school bully to her, even if she did have her good times. They clashed and always argued, always bickering and insulting each other. She was absolutely happy when Tori left to 'accomplish her dreams' and that she was able to get a break.

Tori wasn't that bad when they were younger, a little cruel to some kids, mostly to animals, but Tamara and Tori didn't mind each other, they just started hating each other in high school when they realized they clashed so much, plus the arguments were fun then and it was a joke, but somehow it actually grew to dislike.

It didn't even cross her mind that one day she'd meet the male version of her in this dimension, because weren't both versions of Tori out in the big city and have been gone for a few years? This male version of Tori was cute, she admits that, but if he is a male version of Tori then he's probably a huge asshole.

She hopes that he isn't completely like her, because she would probably punch him in the face.

"That's Tom, in simpler terms, anyways Tord come on lets show you what you've missed since you've been gone" Edd said, stopping Tord from asking anything, and if the shit eating grin he wore had anything to say about it he knew that he did this too.

Tord looked back at Tamara before he was pulled around the corner to the living room with a raised brow.

Tamara and Matt followed after Matt suddenly remembered who Tord was.

Tord looked around the living room, noticing the couches were gone, "What happened to the couches?"

"Tamara sold them to pirates" Edd for some reason looked smug, but when he looked at Tamara he gave her a deadpanned look. Tord chuckled while looking at Tamara, "So what happened Tom? Did something stupid again?"

Tamara honestly didn't care what he called her, Tamara or Tom; they were the same person just with different names that both sounded familiar, the thing is that she in that moment realized that he probably would be an asshole to her. Her eye twitched and she told herself that he wasn't that bad, only rude so far and that she could deal with.

"Edd that harpoon gun is special, the couches pale in comparison to its beauty so shut the fuck up, you too Torm"

"It's Tord"

"Whatever"

Tord rolled his eyes and took out a small cube, "No worries Edd I have this" he threw it and to their amazement it turned into a couch, an amazing couch no less.

"Yay sofa!"

Tamara looked down and saw that Tord dropped something, and bent to pick it up, "So what is this? Seems impressive"

Tord's face went blank for a second before he smirked, "Oh just... something I invented" Tamara looked up and her eyes widened when she realized that he had pressed a red button on what seemed like a remote, and suddenly the little cube leaped up and turned into a chair.

Yes a fucking chair.

That fell on top her. She however was small enough that it didn't completely crush her.

Edd chuckled, and she sent him a glare because how dare he think this is funny that little piece of shit.

"Tord don't bully Tamara, she is a precious, fragile being- EEK!" Edd moved out of the way and the chair suddenly flew past him, and ended up hitting the wall. Tamara huffed and glared at Tord.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Leaving? I'm moving back in!"

Tamara groaned, "Why my life...?"

Edd gave Tamara a dry look, before he turned to Tord who was suddenly sitting on the chair, "Anyways lets go show Tord upstairs!"

"Upstairs?"

"Yes we expanded the house to fit all our junk, or really it was for Matts crap" Tamara piped it.

Tamara walked away from the group, already fed up with Tord, and walked into her room and sat down on the bed. She groaned into her pillow, and decided to take a nap while they toured the house with Torg, or was it Tors?

* * *

 

"Hey Tamar-" Edd stopped himself, when he saw Tamara resting peacefully on her bed, the sunshine peeking through the blinds and shining onto her. She was lying on her side, with a thin blanket on top of her and supporting her head with her arm. Tord peeked it and looked around at the blue walls, posters and other things Tom/Tamara had in their room.

Edd smiled and put a finger to his mouth and walked over to Tamara, sitting on the bed and patting her cheek lightly.

Matt walked into the room and saw an opportunity; running to Tamara's other side and started to play with her hair. Tord stood in the middle of the room, watching them for a second before looking around. Tom had moved into his room apparently, and a sudden panic took over him, did Tom find his lab?

"Tamara, come on we're going out to do something" Tamara grumbled and nuzzled her face into her pillow. Mat got more access to her hair, and pulled the elastic out and started doing a braid.

"Tamara, come on wake up" Edd said as he pulled the blanket off. She made a whining noise and turned around, and curled up. She was now facing Matt and said man just tried to get to her hair again.

"Matts touching your hair again"

Like a switch she sat up, her hair falling into her face, "Matt how many times do I have to tell you? Stop playing with my hair!" Matt pouted, "B-but it's so soft"

"I don't give a fuck! Hands to yourself!"

Edd snickered, making Tamara look to him, "What do you two want?"

"Well we were going to go so something today! With Tord because it's been a long time since we've had any adventures!"

"Hmm??" Tamara hummed as she looked around the room, spotting Tord standing there at the end of her bed. "You guys can go, I'm going to stay here and nap"

"Tamara I know you don't get along with him on the other side, but please???"

"No"

Edd pouted, and nodded, "You are such a bitch sometimes"

"At least I can admit it- Matt stop touching my hair!"


	8. Can Anything Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomcat meets Tori.
> 
> And apparently Tamara's a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it's not Ell/Tori.
> 
> Well actually that's a thing I wanted to discuss. So far I'm all down for Tamara/Tord, or Tormara, and maybe TomTori, or Tomori/Torom... idk. But I wondered if I should actually have Ell/Tori (Torell) or something else. I'm all down for Edd/Ell and maybe Tom/Matilda if this is the case. Or maybe they should end up with something else??? I'm not sure and I honestly could care less and just make it about Tormara and the others just not getting a happy ending in this. 
> 
> Another thing, should I make this mature? I've been wondering about certain mature things that can happen, and thought no sex will ever happen (I'm really uncomfortable about Het relationships being sexual, I don't understand why) I'm all down for sexy scenes going down.

After showing Tord around, after all things have changed from when he used to live here, they finally started discussing where Tord would stay.

This hadn't gone well.

After Edd had shown Tord upstairs he had come running downstairs, telling them to get ready, and that they were leaving in five minutes. Confused Tamara went to her room, grabbing some pounds so that if they went somewhere and she wanted to buy something then she would actually have the money to do so.

She walked outside her room and then into the living room where she saw Tord lounging on the couch he had placed there. She ignored him and as ungracefully as a woman can managed, plopped down on the other side of the couch and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV, knowing Matt would be prepping up or something like that.

She searched through the channels until she found something she could stand. Tord yawned beside her and leaned back, a foot rest coming from underneath the couch. She ignored him, though it was hard because she could pretty much feel his gaze. She continued to ignore him, and instead took out a flask of liquor she always had on her, and took a large gulp.

She would need it if she had to spend the day with a male Tori.

And apparently she would have to deal with him sooner than she would like, as a male Norwegian spoke out to her.

"So how did..." she turned to him, a bored expression on her face, "this" he motioned at her, "happen?"

She took another drink, and turned her gaze to the kitchen, where she could see Edd standing. He was leaning against the table, dark eyes on her, before moving to the back of man in front of her. He took a sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow at her. This moment all happened in a second, and then when it was over he looked back at Tord who didn't even noticed she looked away from him. (I mean how can anyone know where she is looking, her eyes are completely black)

"I jumped through a mirror looking for a sword and hoping for donuts"

He stared at her as if he thought she would explain further, instead she turned back to the TV.

* * *

 

Tom hit it off with the girls, after all he was pretty much their friend, just with a different name and a dick, so they got comfortable quickly.

Things progressed smoothly, they went out trick or treating, because apparently here Ell and Matilda always wanted to, unlike Edd and Matt, because 1. they wanted the candy. 2. It's just fun for them too run around in ridiculous costumes. That's one difference he spotted while here, but he didn't really mind. I mean being forced into wearing ridiculous cat ears and a tail, and getting whiskers painted on his face, was absolutely terrible, he still went along with it.

They also did a few other things, but those were not important.

And now they had just come back from fishing, and Tom was currently bored, carrying his harpoons to his room humming some random tune. However as he turned the corner he dropped the harpoons, well all except one, that he spun into his palm so the pointed part faced the intruder who was currently picking the locks on his door.

"Who are you" he demanded.

The person turned and suddenly it seemed as if light had been poured into the light because the image in his head of darkness shadowing this unknown person disappeared.

Standing in front of him was a woman with hair that reached to just above her mid back, a part in the back pulled up into a high pony tail, with red beds keeping the strawberry blonde locks together. They also had a red hoodie that complemented her figure very well, and dark grey pants.

He wasn't a gentleman (I mean come on he's pointing a harpoon at a woman, he's also done other things that was anything gentlemanly) but he diverted his gaze from the woman's looks and instead focused on the fact that this chick was trying to break into his, Tamara's, room.

"I could ask you the same thing" her smooth Norwegian accented voice cut through the thick silence. She stepped back from the doors and looked him up and down. He was leaning on one foot, harpoon still pointing, although lazily now, at her, and one hand in his hoodie. He was alarmed when he caught her but now that passed and a bored expression was over his face, hiding the confusion and tension he felt about this woman.

No one moved, or said anything. They simply stared at the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. However they hadn't need to, as Ell rounded the same corner Tom did and gasped. He was about to extend an arm to shield her from the intruder, but Ell ran past him and pretty much jumped at the person, who easily caught her and held her as Ell wrapped her legs around the woman's hips.

"TORI!!! AHHHHHH I MISSED YOU"

The woman, Tori, patted Ells back, and he took a moment to notice the warm look in the others eyes as she regarded the woman hugging her.

"As did I, it's so good to see you after so long"

Ell got back onto her feet and looked excited by the fact that this woman was here, and started talking about something that Tom didn't pay attention too. Matilda had walked into the hallway at some point, and was standing beside Tom.

While this all was happening Tom had made the connection, but he wasn't sure and to be honest he hopes he wasn't correct in who this woman was. After all the same hair color, eye color, hoodie and voice.

There was no mistaking it.

He took out his flask and down it all in one gulp, turned around and walked away with a loud.

"Nope"

* * *

 

When Matt was done he came running down the stairs and looked at Tamara and ran to her, "How do I look?"

She raised a brow, "Why are you asking me?"

"Your a girl!"

She snorted and took another sip of her flask, "Hun, I'm barely a girl."

Ignoring the fact that she just called him hun, he rolled his eyes and saw between Tord and Tamara, checking his reflection in the mirror quickly then turning to Tamara, "Then what are you then"

She leaned over, "A woman" she then leaned back and took another sip, "But I'm hardly feminine, and even though that" she leaned her head back taking a long drink, eyes still on Matt, though he couldn't see them on him he could feel them. She took the drink from her lips and quirked them, "You're decent"

Edd walked into the room, "Alright since Matt is done grooming, let's go and make new adventures!"

With that all three got up, though Tamara a bit reluctantly, and walked to the door to do these adventures with Edd, after all what could go wrong. (Tamara thoughts: everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had my muse in a while, though apparently an inspirational comment and the fact that Its 7:24 am (and I started writing this at 3 am, meaning I've been up all night) meaning that the creation realm has been open to me. As it only opens when I've been up for more than 20 hours and I've been up for 28 I have gotten my muse for a brief time. However don't expect me to start losing sleep to write.
> 
> (though we all know that will happen again very soon)


	9. Who and Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Tord's opinions get revealed or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of uploading again later today. Or maybe I should have just made this a long chapter. Ah too late.

Tori didn't know who this stranger was, and if they didn't look similar to her old 'friend' then really she would only be mildly curious. But she couldn't mistake that blue hoodie, and dark and completely black eyes. He even has the flask she gave Tamara when they were still teens! Ell must've noticed she was starting after the blue clad man, as she giggled and suddenly looked giddy.

"Oh yeah I have to explain that"

Matilda interjected at this point, "So uh who is this??" Tori stared at Matilda with a blank expression, she knew the girl was a little dense , but it's only been like.. 2 or so years since she last saw the woman, she should still remember someone as unforgettable as Tori.

"It's me! Tori..?" She motioned to herself.

"Uh"

"She used to live here"

"Uh"

At this point, Tori didn't really care if the woman remembered her or not, so she instead looked at Ell, who was giving at exasperated look to the redhead who continued to look clueless.

"So Ell, who was that? Is this another thing Tammy is into?"

Ell snorted and shook her head, "no, it's a long story, let's talk about it later" Tori put her hands on her hips, "I think it's pretty important right now, after all I will be living here again"

"Wait we're getting a new roommate?! Who are they??" They both stared at her, "Matty dearie I'm standing right here" Tori said, making Matilda squeak, "How do you know my name???? Oh wait Ell must've told you hahah oops my bad" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Ell rolled her eyes, "Anyways yes this will be our new Roommate, or rather our old roommate now roommate"

They all stared at each other, until Ell clapped her hands together, "Alright well we don't know where you will sleep... We'll figure that out later"

Tori looked a little confused, "Wait what about my old room?"

"Tamara moved in"

"Oh, why is that?" She felt panicked when she heard that. She always teased Tamara for being retarded but she knew that Tamara was way smarter than she let on. If there was anyone in this house that could find her lab it was Tamara, after all she was a curious woman, and very observant when she wasn't completely wasted. She didn't show this however, and continued to listen to Ell.

"Well we wanted to use your room for a pool but Tamara said she wanted your room cuz it was bigger, so we used her old one. So you basically don't have anywhere to stay... I mean you can room with Tom but... whatever let's go show you around now!"

Before Tori can say anything she was yanked by the hand to a random location, to her immense annoyance.

Who the fuck was this Tom fellow?!

* * *

Tord continued to observe this 'Tamara', who was basically a female version of Tom. It wasn't the most strangest thing to happen to Tom, at least that Tord knew of, but still he wonders how this came to be. He didn't outright ask, at least at the moment, but he will once he gets the chance.

They were all sitting in the living room, as they just finished filming something they called "Space Cats" or something like that. Tord's original plans was to sneak into the house while everyone was gone and get into his old room and take everything of value in there and leave, but he wasn't expected them to come home when he was told they were out fishing.

(He's have to talk to his  informants about that)

But then this 'Tamara' had caught him and he's been forced to go to plan B if they did come home, which was gain their trust and 'move in' which he wouldn't, he would just say that something major happened, such as a new job that would get him places, then he would leave. He would just get into his room and take the robot while everyone was sleeping (injected with something to keep them like that, it would wear off in the morning) and leave like that and send them a text in the morning.

And maybe this plan B included tormenting Tom, his old 'rival'. (While he would sit in his office he would think about his old life, about all the crazy, and extremely illegal, as he finally figured that out, adventures him and his friends would go on. And then about how fun it was to have those banters and that silly rivalry with Tom)

Although right now he was chilling on the couch, with his old friends sitting around him, he was still going to go through with the plan, but it would be nice that for once in a few years he would be able to relax, he needs a vacation. It was almost disturbing how easily he was able to fit in again and simply relax like he never left.

He got along very well with Edd, as he had been his best friend when they were in middle school, and close friend during high school and then collage. He and Matt were friends, but not as close as he and Edd. Matt was... obnoxious? is that the word? Whatever, but he was like that at certain times, but the times that Tord liked to catch him in and actually hang out was when he was... different, like a little moody and sarcastic.

Matt now seemed just like the obnoxious fool he was before, but it was welcomed and a nice change of pace from the overly serious people he surrounded himself with daily.

Then there was Tom, or Tamara. He and Tom.. they didn't get along at the start, though later they went from plain dislike to a silly rivalry. (When either of them were having a bad day this would usually turn the others day worse, and sometimes when it was really bad it would get physical and Edd or Matt would have to intervene before they hurt each other badly). Before it was a tense mutual dislike, but later they were able to be comfortable around each other, and have these banters that usually brought a vicious smile to his face. 

So far... he wasn't sure on how to act around Tamara, which was why this was the perfect moment.

"So Edd, I was wondering why Tom is now a girl"

Edd looked up at him (Up! Hah wow either Tord got bigger or Edd got smaller) and his mouth formed an O, "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well long story short we went to the magical store and Matt got a mirror and Tom was dragged into it then Tamara came out. Apparently there was multiple dimensions and she is from one where everyone is gender-swapped!!"

Tord looked at him surprised, what the fuck was Edd on? Did they start adding cocaine to Coca-Cola again?????

"You're serious..."

"Mhm, the mirror broke so she's stuck with us until we can fix it. But it's like nothing really changed"

Tamara snorted and took another drink from her flask, black 'eyes' turning to Tord, she stared at him for a second before looking away.

"... I'm.. not even going to question it. So basically is just Tom but with boobs?"

"And a-"

*SMACK*

"Matt! LANGUAGE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> I'm going to be uploading another TomTord story, a soulmate with Hanahaki!Tom I think, or maybe not Hanahaki. I am going to be working on this with a friend so if you are interested then whatever.


	10. I'm not sorry about getting your hopes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah

So I may have thrown a computer, flipped a table, nearly broke a door, got grounded then proceeded to take out my screen from my window and jumped out, running in an alleyway at 11 pm in the most dangerous part of the fucking city to an even worse area in that area, then drank some chocolate milk at my grandmas house who I fled to.

So all in all I can't update this story anymore.

I just snuck of the computer i am not even writing properly nbut i really need to cgo school is starting and lunch will end soon so by and my noodles are done i'kll try update when I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahh.....


	11. Cooking n shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '-'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cooking so I was like" I have no ideas lets do this"
> 
> Like always I didn't go over it and I don't have a beta, so if there are mistakes tell me and maybe in 2018 I'll fix it.

Tori decided to stay a little longer, after all she hasn't been this intrigued in a while. Following this Tom fellow into what used to be her room, she glanced around. The walls were blue, instead of the gray that they used to be, there was a few feminine garments around, a bass, and a few pictures on the walls.

There, on the wall was the picture, of her with drawings over her face. Her 'horns' were actually drawn over in red marker as devil horns, the same with a devils tail and a mustache.

 _'Really Tami, h_ ow old are you"

She hesitated in her steps when she realized she said that out loud, but it didn't last long and then she was still walking. Tom grunted but ignored her. Tori stared at the picture and hoped that Tamara didn't find out. She schooled her expression to something aloof, and watched as Tom spread his arms.

"So yea this is my room now. Ell said you are moving in so you would probably have to stay in Matilda's old room" Tom then let his arms fall limply by his sides. Stuffing her hands into her hoodie she smirked.

"And what about your room?"

"It's being used as a swimming pool, even though they don't even use it." he rubbed at his eyes, clearly tired. The silence stretched on as Tori took in what was her room. Tom scowled darkly, "Why are you still here?"

Her eyes narrowed, she still wasn't used to getting this type of attitude from someone. "Because I can?"

"I'm sure Ell wants to speak to you"

Clear dismissal.

The air around them was thick, "Tamara even after all this time you still think you can boss me around" His eyebrow twitched slightly, and she wouldn't have noticed unless she hasn't known Tamara for as long as she has.

Tamara may look, act and actually be a guy, but even then nothings changed.

"Whatever, I'm tired so leave. Unless you want to watch me sleep you creep"

She growled and stalked out the room.

That fucker!

* * *

Cooking was a nice thing for Tamara. She enjoyed it and was rather good at it, even though Ell was the cook, she would usually let Tamara help her. Apparently Tom, the male version of her, didn't cook a day in his life, according to her roommates.

"So you are telling me" she carefully cut the chicken into small pieces, not too small, but small enough, "That Tom didn't cook for you guys once" She pushed those that she cut off to the side, where they would soon join the rice she is cooking in the pan. She moved to the frying pan and moved it around, then returning to the chicken.

"Nope, it's always been Tord, even then that was rare" Edd sent a smirk at Tord, who looked away. Matt grinned, "It wasn't all that good an-"

"Oh shut your trap Matt, it was perfectly fine. You idiots just don't know how to appreciate Norwegian cuisine."

Edd winces, "Well not everyone likes... that." he shudders at a memory, and Tamara is left curious. What exactly did Tord make that was so bad? She tries to imagine what they would eat over there, but she came up blank. She would have said it probably wasn't that bad. But this is Tord. The male version of Tori.

She finished chopping the raw meat of the chicken, picked up what she could and dropping it in the rice. She turned it around before she went to the sick and cleaned off her hands and the appliances she used. While cooking, she likes everything to be clean and precise.

"Anyways... Usually we just ordered food, or went out. None of us really cooked, we tried a few times and..."

Screams.

That is all the three remembered. Wincing they all perished the thoughts of- of....

"It went well a few times" Tord coughed, "but most times...."

Tamara huffed, really these guys. She pushed around the food, making sure the meat got most of the heat and cooked nicely. Adding a few other ingredients never hurt, she thought as she moved to the fridge. When she found nothing in there she moved to the cupboards, but all she saw was a few cereal boxes, spider webs, bowls, plates, cups, spoons, forks and knives.

What the fuck.

She sighed, moving back to the stove.

"Ah but at least we have Tami now!" Matt's smile was infectious, and she would have smiled back.

She froze briefly when she brought the spatula to the pan, then continued without any of the guys noticing.

"Shut up, I wont be here forever. Hopefully they fix the damn mirror so I wont have to be here in this stupid dimension anymore"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this after I responded to Trash (Yes you Trash, I noticed you). 
> 
> I half assed this.
> 
> So hey I have a question. So if anyone knows BNHA, tell me what's a quirk you would life to have? I liked Soulbond, it was soo ooo COOL, i really liked it, so I theorized and shit and expanded upon it and I'm proud. But I have to say, a Hanahaki quirk would 1. be very tragic, 2. be very dramatic and cool.


	12. Drinking AHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaiian pizza is gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having writers block, and just don't want to write for this story, and school shit and stuff. There really stressing the "THIS IS THE YEAR THAT DECIDES YOUR FUTURE YOU UNTALENTED FUCKS"

And yet she'd hope for something better than this... bum. That was the first word that past through her head, as she stares at the figure on the couch, surrounded by alcohol bottles and passed out with drool running down his cheek.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, and approached the couch. Tori tapped her foot and she felt the OCD kick in.

Grabbing the thin small blanket the man had been using, she lifted it up and threw it to the side, and shoved the man off.

He didn't move.

To her frustration, he didn't seem like anything changed from when he was laying on the couch. Still passed out cold. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway with little to no effort.

(Being apart of an army had it's quirks)

She came back into the living room with cleaning supplies, and dropped them all nearby. Grabbing a garbage bag she began putting all the empty Smirnoff bottles and cans, and other kinds of alcohol cans, into it.

She picked it up with one hand and took it outside. Walking back in she started spraying the couch with Febreze: Fabric, then grabbed the other air freshener, and sprayed it over the couch.

She threw out some more food and other things and when she was done, she dragged Tom back into the room and picked him up and put him on the couch sitting up. Satisfied with her work she sat down and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

Ell wouldn't be home for another hour or so, and Matilda was in her room doing crafts or some shit like that.

Matilda didn't want to be bothered, so Tori went to go see what 'Tom' was doing, seems like he's fallen far, very far, from grace. Tamara barely drank, and when she did get smashed as fuck, she went to her room to get away from everyone, so she was never really a problem.

But this guy...

She wrinkled her nose as a hand touched her thigh. He was still sleeping peacefully, and he was sprawling himself on the couch.

She moved his hand (warm, and slightly rough, with some scars) away from herself and tried to ignore him when he started mumbling in his sleep.

Half an hour past, and she looked back at him. To her surprise he was halfway off the couch, head laying close to her lap, and long legs hanging over the edge of the couch. His hand was thrown over his head and the other was hanging off the couch. She wonders how he moved to be like that without her noticing.

Well, when she doesn't want to notice anything, she wont notice anything. She shrugged, forgetting about it. He still looked like shit though, and she had this OCD of things being clean, especially people.

Especially people she is around. (Which is why her soldiers were all neat and tidy, and she would punish them if the they defied what she wanted).

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and put it under warm water. She went back to the couch and knelt so she could get at his face better. She dabbed away the snot, grime, and saliva on his face.

"Like a big fucking baby..." she grumbled.

Using another side of the cloth, making sure her skin isn't touching it, she dabbed at his cheeks, deciding just to clean him up entirely. Wiping at his cheekbones and finished up and started on his chin. When she was done that she sat back and looked. His hair was still somewhat of a mess.

And he was still sweaty, or was that the water from the cloth? Ah well, he looked cleaner at least. She then saw some drool leaking out of his mouth, and she went to dab that away, but then the door opened.

"Tori, what are you doing?" Ell stood at the door, a hand on her hip and one hand holding a white plastic bag. She smirked at Tori, as she raised a brow.

Tori raised up her hand, showing the rag, like Ell was holding a gun to her head.

"He looked stupid" she blurted out.

"Okay..?"

"Well, he looked like a mess, and my OCD kicked in and I cleaned his face and the couch and uhm" For fuck sakes she's a damn army commander!! But Ell was always a little scary, with her cute smiles and chubby cheeks, and her kind and sometimes teasing words. She always made Tori a mess, because... it's Ell!!

"Well, I guess that's one thing he has in common with Tamara" Ell sighed, and Tori felt anger at Tom/Tamara for some reason. Tom mumbled something and turned his head a bit.

"Looking like a slob? And being a slob?"

Ell giggled, and it was like chimes. "The drinking, they always get so drunk and pass out somewhere on the couch..." she looked down bitterly with a smile, "I swear, they drink too much"

Tori raised a brow, Tamara drank, but she wasn't this bad.

Then Tori realized she said that out loud, when Ell answered her.

"Well... Tamara's... drinking problem became worse.. she'd be drunk almost 24/7, staying in her room and sleeping.. drinking... she'd always go out to the bar to drink and then come home still drinking and all this stuff... She's also started smoking and stuff, but she's trying to quit now"

Tori didn't think that Tamara would get that bad, at least she wasn't doing drugs, and was trying to quit smoking. (Not that she's one to talk about stuff like that, as she drinks and smokes and other things)

"Wow, Tammy really changed did she.. Literally in this case"

She poked Toms cheek, and he mumbled something. His cheek felt squishy, and soft. 

Tom's eyes then snapped open and he grabbed Tori's wrist. She tried tugging it back before he grabbed it, but his grip was too strong. She pulled her wrist from his grip when she gripped his and pressed on a certain muscle. He cried out in pain and gripped his wrist.

"AH FUCK"

"THEN DON'T TOUCH ME"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE RIGHT TEHRE ARGH!"

Ell giggled.

They are so cute, she thinks.

* * *

 

Tom's always been a drunk, but it's never been this bad.. or maybe it's just this Tamara, female version of him. She's shouting out something while laughing, holding a beer can up to the ceiling and smiling wildly.

"FUCK YES I FINALLY BEAT IT WOOHOOO" She yells, going back to playing her 3DS game. She leans back on the ouch, feet on where he wants to sit. His brow twitches, and he looks at the empty beer and Smirnoff cans and bottles. Matt is sitting on the far part of the couch from where Tord is, with Tamara leaning her head on his shoulder, and with her feet propped up on the couch on the part of the couch closest to him.

Where he wants to sit.

He sighs and grabs her legs, making her look up in confusion. He sits down and pushes her legs, making her spin upwards on the couch.

"Hey, hey, ehy what do you thin-" she coughs, "what do you think urr doing? I had myy feet ther!"

He ignores her, watching whatever Matt is watching... or not watching, since he's on his phone. He grabs the remote and changes it. Then he feels the feet on his lap. His eye twitches and he looks at Tamara who is smirking at his smugly. She goes back to her game. He grips her ankle and tries not to snap it.

"Ow, ow ow!! Staahp!" She wiggles around trying to free her ankle, and eventually just gives up. She pouts at him and turns to the side to free her ankle, then when Tord is prepared for that, she twists the other way.

She frees her ankle and kicks him off the couch.

He growls, and is about to get up when Edd walks into the room.

"Hey guys what do you want on the pizza?"

"OH OH OH! I WANT PEPERONI!"

"Okay.. peperoni..."

"AND BACON" Matt shouts, and he and Tamara high fives.

"Is that it?"

"Pineapples" Tord says.

"Ew fuck no" Tamara says, sitting up and kicking Tords ass. He squaks, something he will never admit to, and grabs his backside. "WHAT THE FUCK"

"All right... so one Hawaiian... and one bacon peperoni extra cheese... and I'm getting cola for the drink"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this over 1000 words, be grateful. Because I've been having trouble getting past 600.


End file.
